


Yang's pet sister

by Adam_Irons



Series: RWBY Requests [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Tail, Belly Rubs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Collars, Competition, Cunnilingus, F/F, Groping, Incest, Leashes, Master/Pet, Nipple Clamps, Pet Play, Punishment, Spanking, dog food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: When they're seen in public, she is simply Ruby, Yang's little sister. When they're alone, she becomes Rosie, Yang's playful pet puppy.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by Xenomorph123 based on this image
> 
> https://imgur.com/r/RWBYNSFW/EWiqPM4
> 
> I took some liberties with it, but hopefully you'll recognise the scene when it comes up. Credit and thanks to the artist as well, who I don't now, but did an excellent job and inspired this work.
> 
> I may write more chapters to this, but I'm currently undecided, and quite busy.
> 
> As ever, if you enjoyed this and would like to read more, or even see your own suggestion written, feel free to comment what you'd like, and I'll see if I can get round to it was soon as I can.
> 
> EDIT: As much as I enjoyed this, I will not be writing any more chapters for the foreseeable future, as I am too busy. Sorry to anybody that I have let down.

Yang exhaled in relief, as she watched her father leave the house, finally giving her the first chance in weeks to have some alone time with her puppy. The blonde hated to be a neglectful owner, but with the constant presence of her father, it had been impossible for her to play with her pet lately.

Heading upstairs to her room, Yang quickly stripped naked, before getting dressed in something more appropriate to play with her pet in. She settled on a pair of thigh high leggings under her yellow knee high yellow high heeled boots, as well as similarly coloured latex gloves that went almost up to her elbows, and a fitted black corset that left her huge D cup breasts exposed. Her outfit left little to the imagination, leaving her pussy, ass and tits all exposed for anybody to see, although only her pet would.

After checking herself in the mirror, satisfied with how she looked. Yang left her room, crossing the hall to the bedroom where she knew her beloved pet was patiently awaiting her, just as she had been instructed to. Yang couldn’t help but smile to herself as she looked forward to the week alone she would have with her. She had prepared her pet earlier, so that she wouldn’t have to waste a single minute of their playtime once their father left, and instructed her to wait until her owner returned.

Opening the door, Yang was pleased to see that her most beloved pet had not moved from the position that she had been instructed to remain in. She was facing away from the door, looking out of the window, although she was kneeling down, meaning that even though she could just about see outside, nobody passing by would see her if they looked in. Yang couldn’t help but grin, not only at her own handiwork in preparing her pet, but also in the girl’s obedience in not disobeying her master, kneeling facing away from her master although most knew her by the name of Yang’s sister; Ruby Rose.

It was true, that Yang’s pet – when she was not obligated to obey her master – adopted the persona of Yang’s sister, Ruby. At least, that was what they told each other, ever since Yang had implied that Ruby’s true identity was as her pet, and Ruby was merely a facade, as opposed to it being believed that it was the other way around.

What had started off almost three years ago as little more than Ruby fooling around and trying on Zwei’s collar for fun had ended up as this. After Ruby had commented to Yang how comfortable and natural the collar felt around her neck, Yang had joked that she would make a good puppy, to which Ruby had responded by mimicking some of Zwei’s mannerisms, receiving a belly rub from her sister in return. It wasn’t long after that that both sisters eventually confessed to how much they loved the thought of Ruby being Yang’s pet, and so they did it again, with Ruby behaving as a dog, and Yang treating her like one. The pair’s fascination with ‘puppy’ Ruby quickly turned sexual, with Yang teaching the dog girl to pleasure her, orally or otherwise, and rewarding her puppy with sexual favours.

Three years of this led to the situation that the girl’s were in now. Ruby was kneeling in her bedroom with dog ears atop her head, as well as a tail that was attached to a buttplug that Yang had lubricated and inserted into her asshole earlier. Ruby also wore red boots that went up to her thighs that had clips at the very top of her thighs and behind her calves, with a short silver chain connecting them, so that it would be impossible for Ruby to straighten her legs, forcing her to remain kneeling. What’s more, the puppy wore metal rings around her wrists and at the very top of her bicep, which were clipped together, forcing her arms to be bent. While she still maintained control of her fingers, and her hands were free, it meant that they were rendered pretty much useless. 

As well as these, Ruby wore a corset, similar to Yang’s that exposed her much smaller but still round breasts, although unlike Yang, Ruby had a nipple clamp on each nipple, connected by a short silver chain. Finally, to finish off the whole aesthetic, Ruby had been made to wear a cute little red authentic dog collar with a golden bell on the front.

“Hey Rosie!” Yang called out to Ruby, using her pet name taken from Ruby’s surname, prompting ‘Rosie’ to turn around and look up at her master.

Rosie bounded happily over to her sister, forced to crawl on her knees and elbows which, while being difficult at first, she had gotten quite adept at, even able to crawl like this on the stairs too without falling. She didn’t slow down as she approached her sister, slamming into the blond and tackling her to the ground, straddling her as she knocked her out onto the hall floor. Yang chuckled, looking up at her pet to see her wide silver eyes staring back, as the pup panted, happy to see her.

“Did you miss me?” Yang asked. Rosie didn’t respond, simply leaning down and licking Yang’s face, soaking her in saliva. Yang groaned in disgust, but couldn’t hold back a chuckle, as she gently pushed the puppy off of her so that she could stand back up.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’, shall I?” Yang asked. 

“ARF! ARF!” Rosie barked, nodding eagerly and getting up on her hind legs so that she was propping herself up against her owner’s leg. Yang smiled down sweetly at Rosie, scratching the part of her head behind her fake ear, making her wiggle her butt, effectively wagging her tail as best she could, since she (unfortunately) didn’t have a real tail or ears. Yang looked down at her pup, lovingly.

“I’m sorry we haven’t had a chance to play in a while.” She apologised. “But you’ll be glad to hear that we’ve got the whole week to ourselves!” Rosie barked a couple more times in glee, as Yang scratched behind her ears again.

Without saying another word, Yang took a leash out of her pocket, clipping it onto Rosie’s collar and heading downstairs, with her obedient pup quickly following behind. There really was no need for a leash indoors, but Rosie loved the playful tugs that her master gave her, and Yang liked to know where her puppy was at all times, so that she didn’t get into trouble. Although ‘Ruby’ never got into trouble at home, ‘Rosie’ was a whole other story, usually obeying orders and doing as Yang said, but occasionally being naughty so that her master would be encouraged to punish her, which they both knew she loved.

As Yang led Rosie to the kitchen though, it seemed that she had decided to be a good girl today, following the blonde obediently. Due to her awkward bindings, Rosie was forced to crawl on her knees and forearms, which meant that her face and chest were quite low to the ground, but her round supple ass was stuck up in the air, just how Yang liked it.

As her master leaned back against the kitchen counter, Rosie’s eyes widened when Yang picked up a plate of her favourite chocolate chip cookies that had previously been invisible to her, due to them being all the way up on the counter. Yang picked one up, and looking down into her pets eyes, took a bite, savouring its wonderful taste, forcing her hungry pet to watch as she devoured the entire cookie.

“Oh, did you want one?” Yang asked. 

“ARF! ARF!” Rosie barked again, using their code. Two barks meant yes, one bark meant no. Yang smirked at her pets response.

“Hm, do you deserve it though?” She wondered aloud. “I suppose if you’re good... sit!” Yang commanded. Instantly, Rosie sat back on her legs, her arms raised up to shoulder level, and her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she panted, sounded just like a dog. As she sat on her calves, Rosie unintentionally forced her butt plug tail a little deeper into her ass, although she didn’t mind. Far from it.

“Good.” Yang congratulated her. “Speak!”

“ARF! ARF! ARF!” Rosie barked again, panting and hoping that she had done enough to earn a treat.

The puppy was in luck. Apparently Yang was feeling generous, or just didn’t want to be cruel to her pet after they’d been apart for so long. Well, technically as long as Yang had Ruby, she would have Rosie, but the two were like two entirely separate persona’s. Despite their matching excitable personalities and playful attitudes, Rosie was much more obedient than Ruby, but could also be much naughtier than her too, if she was looking to be punished.

Yang broke a bit off of one of the cookies, tossing it up in the air and watching it fall down, clapping her hands in applause when Rosie caught it in her mouth, chewing on it before swallowing, looking up to her master for more.

“Well done girl!” Yang exclaimed. “Now, roll over!” 

Rosie complied immediately, rolling onto her back with her legs and arms bent in the air, she looked up at her master, as she exposed herself to her, giving the blonde girl a view of her pets corset clad belly, but more intriguingly, her cute supple breasts with their nipple clamps and her increasingly wet pussy. It was no secret that Ruby got off whenever she became Rosie, and admittedly so did Yang, although the dominating blonde seldom showed it.

Yang grinned, as she rubbed Rosie’s belly with both of her hands through her corset, making the pup wriggle on the floor in glee, before moving her hands up her body, taking a breast in each hand a giving them a gentle squeeze. Rosie whined in pleasure, rubbing her thighs together as her owner molested her and toyed with her. Yang chuckled at her pets reaction, taking a hold of the chain that connected the girl’s nipple clamps and giving it a light tug, tightening the pressure that was on either side of her nipples, earning a cute whimper from the aroused puppy.

“Who’s a good girl?” Yang asked, her tone of voice that of one who was speaking to a dog.

“A-Arf..!” Rosie barked, whimpering as her master tugged on her chain a few more times, before letting go, and ordering her to roll back onto all fours.

Rosie complied, crawling onto all fours, as Yang noticed a small puddle on the kitchen floor where her pet had gotten a little too excited and leaked on the floor. There was only a little bit there, but Yang could still see that the puppy’s pussy was dripping with the same juices.

“Rosie!” Yang complained. “Look at what a mess you’ve made! Clean that up right now!” Rosie whimpered, saddened at being chastised, but did as she was told, turning around and leaning down and lapping up the mess that had come from the warm place between her legs. Her face was already close to the ground, so she didn’t have to lean too far down, but she did just enough so that her soaking wet pussy was revealed to her owner, who bit her lip at the mere sight of it.

The puppy was still working her tongue on the floor, obediently doing as her master instructed in the hopes of getting a reward for good behaviour, when she suddenly felt something hard push between her wet folds. Rosie whined in confusion and pleasure, looking over her shoulder just enough to see that her owner was resting her foot on her ass, while she pressed her high heel into her pets pussy from behind, only an inch or two, but still enough to arouse the young pup.

Once the floor was adequately cleaned, Rosie turned back to her master, mouth open and eyes wide in joy, only for her to then force her high heel into the pup’s mouth, forcing her to use her tongue inside her mouth to clean it, tasting her own sweet juices before she placed her foot back on the floor. A growl from Rosie’s stomach mad her blush in embarrassment, as Yang got an idea.

“You hungry girl?” Yang asked.

“ARF! ARF!” Rosie replied, indicating that she was. Yang smiled in response, as she headed over to the cupboard where Zwei’s dog food was kept, taking out a tin. Rosie watched as her owner opened it, pouring it into her bowl, before placing the bowl on the floor and watching her pet dig into it. 

Yang still couldn’t fathom how anybody could eat that stuff. She had tried it herself after she had first given it to Rosie, and almost vomited. Even Ruby admitted that it was gross and got ill from eating it, but Rosie – despite having a human digestive system – didn’t seem to mind at all, nor did it affect her, further backing up Yang’s theory that Rosie was much more than just an act that her sister put on.

However, upon having heard a can of dog food open, it was only a matter of seconds before Zwei came bounding into the kitchen stopping in his tracks as he looked up at Rosie, who stopped eating and looked back at him. Zwei was an intelligent dog, and had learned to distinguish between Ruby, his owner, and Rosie, his arch nemesis, despite their nigh identical appearance. The two dog’s locked eyes for a few seconds, before Zwei growled. Rosie did the same, as the corgi made to eat her food.

“ARF! ARF! GRRR!” Rosie growled, baring her teeth at the real dog.

“GRRR! RUF! RUF!” Zwei growled back, as the two looked as though they might have it out then and there.

“Zwei! Rosie! Down!” Yang commanded them, grabbing the pair by their collars and forcing them apart. Zwei had never gotten along with Rosie, jealous of how much attention Yang gave her when she was here, as well as the fact that if Rosie was here, it meant that Ruby wasn’t. Similarly, Rosie had always been jealous of Zwei, for being an actual dog and not having to remain cohabiting a human body with the owner of the corgi. 

Yang opened another can of dog food, pouring it into Zwei’s bowl and placing it down. The two dogs ignored each other, as they both began to eat, shooting each other glances every so often, as their mutual blonde owner shook her head in disapproval at both of their behaviour.

Zwei was the first to finish eating, looking up at Yang and panting, indicating that he was thirsty. Yang filled up both of her dogs water bowls with water, placing them beside their food bowl, as Zwei immediately began to take big gulps of water, while Rosie finished eating.

By the time Rosie was done with her food, she went to take a drink of water, only to notice that Zwei had purposefully knocked hrs over. The pup growled at the other dog, as she dipped her tongue into his bowl, trying to get some of his water, only for the corgi to bare his teeth at her and growl threateningly, forcing her to back off. Rosie whimpered, her big silver eyes looking up at her owner, who looked back sympathetically.

“Is Zwei being mean?” Yang asked. Rosie nodded, as she crawled over to her master. Yang ran her hand through her pets hair lovingly. “Don’t worry, my pet. You get a special kind of refreshment as a treat.” Yang informed her pet, using her middle and index fingers to carefully part her own wet lips, revealing her glistening cunt to the young pup.

Rosie’s ears perked up upon hearing this, and her eyes wide as she saw what her master was referring to. She boldly opened her mouth and tried to nuzzle her mouth and nose against the sweet spot, only for her owner to use her leash to hold her back.

“Don’t be rube, Rosie.” Yang told her. “What do you do when you want something?” Rosie knew what to do, sitting down on her legs and kneeling down before her master, whimpering and whining, letting slip the odd measly bark as she was made to beg for her treat. Yang didn’t take too long giving in, giving her leash a light tug.

Instantly, Rosie knelt up, her chains that connected her thighs to her calves only allowing her to kneel so high, but that was just high enough for her to reach her owner’s most desirable area. From her position, her hands went to the most natural place, which was her master’s thighs, as she propped herself up on the woman to reach her lips up to meet Yang’s own pussy lips.

The taste that she was addicted to, that she craved, that she dreamt about; finally, after weeks of it being unavailable to her, it hit her taste buds with such potency that Rosie thought she might actually orgasm herself right then. Her owner seemed satisfied so far, as Rosie kiss and licked in and around her master’s soft pink folds.

“You’re so sweet, Rosie, but enough teasing already!” Yang told her, breaking a smile, as her pet obeyed, forcing her own face further between the blonde’s thighs and reaching her tongue as far as it would go into the girl’s hole. The blonde hummed in mild pleasure, as Rosie’s wet tongue worked quickly inside of her. Unlike when she would reward the pup, her strokes were not slow to build up before the climax, but abrupt and frequent, as if the dog was thirsty and trying to drink.

Yang didn’t mind though. No matter how quickly or slowly she did it, Rosie always got her off eventually, and it was always bliss to feel such pleasure while she watched her pet clean up after herself. The lilac eyed owner ran her hand through Rosie’s short crimson locks, as she looked down, her eyes meeting Rosie’s gaze, the pups silver iris’s looking up innocently at her master.

“Fuck, Rosie, you’r such a good girl!” Yang commented, causing Rosie to wiggle her butt, wagging her tail again. This also inspired her confidence that she was doing a good job, as she began to make the strokes of her tongue more pronounced, thrusting it in and out of the woman harder and faster, if that was possible at the rate she was going.

Throughout this, Zwei watched on, envious of his rival. Though Yang had never been crazy enough to actually let Zwei do anything to her that was remotely close to Rosie, he could clearly see his rival enjoying herself, before he walked away. Yang may have seen both Zwei and Rosie as just pets, dogs, but there was clearly a difference between a dog persona in a human girl’s body and an actual dog.

“You’re such a slutty bitch, aren’t you?” Yang asked, grinning down at how eager Rosie was to pleasure her master’s pussy with her mouth. Rosie whimpered, looking up at her owner as if hurt by the statement, causing Yang to quickly make amends. “I love you for it though!” Rosie regained her esteem, as she went on eating out her owner’s pussy. 

Nothing felt as good to Rosie as it did to serve her master. Not eating cookie’s, not being rewarded with belly rubs, not her own orgasms. Not even leaving her owner’s mess around her mouth and over her chest as she fell asleep, embarrassing Ruby when she awoke the next morning in Rosie’s body. With her master’s enjoyment and pleasure in mind, Rosie slowed down, despite craving the delectable nectar that she would be rewarded with if she continued on. Instead, the pup wrapped her lips around the small nub just about Yang’s cunt, striking it gently with her tongue and eliciting an audible gasp from her master, before doing the same again.

“AH! Rosie!” Yang gasped again, as her clitoris was repeatedly licked by her pet. The pup wagged her tail again in excitement, feeling the woman’s thighs start to tense up and her muscles contract as she circled her clit with her tongue.

Finally, Rosie was given her reward when she lashed her tongue across Yang’s clit, causing her owner to lose control and release her vaginal fluids all across her pets mouth. Rosie tried to drink up as much of the sticky mess as she could, managing to hydrate herself with a fair amount of her owner’s nectar, while also decorating the area all around her lips and mouth, as well as her bare chest with the fluid too.

“Rosie... that was incredible!” Yang told her pet, who was kneeling down, panting and beaming up at her owner in delight, while her own pussy leaked juices onto the floor. Usually if she did a good job at pleasuring Yang, she would be rewarded with an orgasm herself.

“I think...” Yang began, teasing her pet. “...that you deserve a reward for that.” 

“ARF! ARF!” Rosie barked in agreement, wagging her tail yet again. While having the honour of eating out her master was itself enough of a reward and a treat, it was still deemed by Yang as grounds for further rewarding if she did a particularly good job such as now, and Rosie wasn’t going to argue with her master, especially if it meant she was allowed to orgasm.

Like the slutty puppy she was, Rosie turned away from Yang, leaning forward and looking behind her to reveal her sopping wet cunt for her master to finger, fist, or fuck with a strap on; she didn’t care, they were all signs of her loyalty to her owner, and they all got her off. Yang simply chuckled, shaking her head.

“You don’t want me to give you an orgasm, do you?” Yang asked, earning a disappointed look from Rosie, before she continued. “No, I think this warrants a special treat...” The blonde teased, leaving Rosie confused as she got out her scroll, selecting a contact before calling them.

The scroll rang a few times, before eventually the contact picked up.

“Hello?” Weiss’s voice came from the other end. “I’m a little busy now Yang, I can’t really talk.” The heiress informed her.

“Hey Weiss, I was just wondering if Rosie and I could come round later.” Yang asked, as Rosie panted and wagged her tail happily upon hearing that they might be visiting Weiss.

“Rosie’s there?” Weiss asked. “I’d love to see you both, but like I said, there’s a bit of a situation – Blake, get down from there! I‘m warning you!” Weiss yelled, interrupting herself from her conversation with Yang to chastise her pet cat. Yang heard a loud hiss on the other end, before a loud smash.

“What’s going on there?” Yang wondered aloud.

“Blake’s acting up. She just broke ANOTHER plate! Honestly, I don’t know what’s gotten into her lately...” Weiss told Yang. 

Just as Rosie was Yang’s pet dog, Blake was Weiss’s pet cat. However, since Weiss had enough money to buy a house for herself and Blake, it meant that they had much more freedom than Yang did with Rosie, and thus, Blake was almost always in her cat persona. Unlike Rosie though, Blake was merely a human acting like a cat, although the fact that she was a cat Faunus helped this. When Weiss and Blake had first observed Rosie’s behaviour, they had both commented that it was not normal, further cementing Yang’s belief that Rosie was not just an act put on by her sister, but rather a separate personality entirely, a dog that had somehow become trapped inside a human’s mind and body, as she often put it.

“Oh, well, if you like, I could bring Rosie around anyway. You know what they’re like. Maybe Blake will be good if she sees Rosie?” Yang suggested. Weiss sighed. 

“I suppose so...” Weiss sighed, as another plate was heard smashing. “...please hurry...”

Yang arranged to set off to Weiss’s place now. She got dressed into something a little more appropriate for going outside, wearing her baggy grey trousers, a yellow tank top and her grey jacket, along with black and yellow combat boots. Rosie, however, was not privileged to wear anything more modest, as Yang helped her into the backseat of her car – she couldn’t exactly take bumblebee with Rosie – along with Zwei, since she didn’t want to leave him at home all alone.

“Now, you two promise to be good on the way to Weiss’s, okay?” Rosie scowled at Zwei, but nodded, as the corgi licked Yang’s had in response. 

Yang shut the door, before getting in the front. Luckily she had the windows tinted enough that nobody would be able to see Rosie in the backseat, and she would still be able to see out. The blonde set off on her way to Weiss’s, with both her pet dogs excited to be able to play with Blake again.


	2. Visiting friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang takes Zwei and Rosie to go and visit Weiss and Blake, and finds that Weiss has a proposal for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so here's chapter two. I know it's a little shorter than the first one, but hopefully you enjoy it anyway. I don't know how frequently I'll be updating this, but I do enjoy it, so hopefully as frequently as I can. Enjoy.

“Blake! This is your last warning!” Weiss told the raven haired cat girl in an authoritative tone of voice. Blake chose not to listen, instead hissing at her master disobediently. Weiss gasped, insulted by the gesture, and was about to shout at the cat girl again before they both heard a knock on the door. Weiss gave her pet a warning look, before leaving her alone to answer the door.

“Hey Weiss!” Yang grinned at the white haired girl. Weiss smiled, happy to see her friend, but was evidently exhausted from dealing with her mischievous cat.

“Hello Yang.” Weiss sighed, inviting her in. The blonde entered the heiress’s house, as always in awe of how beautiful it was, and so remote to give her and Blake some privacy, yet just a short drive from the city of Vale.

Following Yang, as Weiss saw, was the girl’s sister, Ruby, crawling on all fours. However, this wasn’t Ruby as Weiss normally knew her. She wore a corset that did nothing to hide her cute supple breasts, as well as having her glistening slit on show. She walked on her elbows and knees as if she’d been made for it, and wore fake dog ears and a buttplug tail, as well a red collar attached to a leash which Yang held.

“Hello Rosie!” Weiss greeted the dog girl, smiling down at her. Rosie looked up, her face lighting up upon seeing her friend, and Yang could hardly restrain the pup as she bounded into the house and jumped on Weiss. 

“ARF! ARF! ARF!” Rosie barked, tackling Weiss to the floor and crawling on top of her, licking the heiress’s face repeatedly until she was slathered in the girl’s saliva.

“Rosie!” Weiss exclaimed, though she was giggling in delight at the pup’s happiness at seeing her. Yang managed to pull Rosie off of the poor heiress, laughing at how eager her pet was to see her friend. Rosie allowed Yang to pull her away by the collar, stepping back from Weiss and shaking her butt from side to side to simulate wagging her tail. Weiss got to her feet, wiping her face clean, as Rosie got up on her legs, kneeling up at Weiss with her hands on her legs, looking up into her eyes panting.

“She’s happy to see you.” Yang commented, as Weiss scratched behind Rosie’s ears.

“I’m happy to see her too.” Weiss told her, as she managed to get Rosie down, following the two women on all fours as they made their way to the kitchen where Blake was. Zwei followed behind the trio, barking joyfully upon seeing Weiss too. The heiress leaned down to scratch between his ears as she had done Rosie, making him wag his tail as the four entered the kitchen.

From all the commotion, Blake had ventured from the kitchen to the hall, where her master was making her way towards her accompanied by her friend, as well as Rosier and Zwei. The four all saw the cat girl on her hands and knees, and Rosie wasted no time in running after her on her elbows and knees, breaking free from yang and chasing the cat Faunus into the kitchen. 

“Rosie!” Yang yelled, as Zwei quickly joined her in chasing Blake through the house. Yang and Weiss hurried after them, reaching the dining area to see that Blake had hopped up onto the table, with Zwei hopping around on the floor, while the black haired cat girl’s hissing kept Rosie at bay, keeping her from joining her on the table. Since she was a cat Faunus, she had most of the qualities of a cat, nimble enough to not make a sound, as well as having real cat ears, a tail, and retractable claws.

“ARF! ARF! ARF!” Rosie and Zwei yapped in unison, both their tails wagging as they looked up at Blake. The cat girl’s back was arched, and she was hissing at the pair that were trying to get to her. They didn’t seem to mind, and continued their pursuit, hoping to catch and play with their feline friend soon.

“What’s the matter with her?” Yang asked Weiss, who shook her head.

“I don’t know. She’s been like this lately, but it was worse today.” Weiss explained. “I thought she might be in heat, but she’s not. Then I thought maybe she missed Rosie, but it doesn’t seem so...” Weiss stated, watching as Blake rejected Rosie and Zwei’s attempts to play with her.

All of a sudden, Blake lashed out with her claws, hoping to scare the two pups into backing down from her. However, just as she did so, Rosie made a move to jump up onto the table, with the result being that the young pup girl received a claw to the face. 

Rosie whimpered, hurt and upset that her friend had lashed out and scratched her. Blake had only scratched her nose a little, giving her a small cut on the tip that wasn’t even deep enough to draw blood. The pup still looked and felt hurt though, whimpering as she hurried back to Yang, hiding behind her master’s legs from the cat menace. Zwei growled, not barking up at Blake in anger for hurting Rosie.

“Blake!” Weiss yelled. The cat girl was already giving Rosie an apologetic look, not having meant to actually scratch her, but now gave Weiss a fearful one, knowing that her own master would surely punish her now.

“Zwei, come here.” Yang told the corgi, who did as he was told, as his master comforted Rosie. “Shh, it’s okay girl!” Yang assured the innocent pup. Rosie’s whimpering died down, but she was still crying a bit. Yang wiped her tears away, as Zwei nuzzled against her cheek caringly, suddenly warming up to her. Rosie smiled up at her master, who gave her a kiss on the head, before turning to see what was to become of Blake.

“You’ve been being bad all week! It’s time you learned your place!” Weiss informed Blake, taking her roughly by one of her ears, making the cat girl screech in pain as she was dragged off of the table, only to be pulled over Weiss’s lap as she sat on one of the chairs.

“It was an accident!” Blake protested, accidentally breaking form her persona to defend herself, before realising that she had done so and covering her mouth. It was an easy mistake, seeing as how Blake was simply a cat Faunus acting like a house cat, whereas such a thing would not have been possible for Rosie, considering that her mind rejected human forms of communication. Weiss gave the cat girl an annoyed glare.

“It’s bad enough that you hurt Rosie, and now you want to act like a person?” Weiss asked the Faunus who was over her lap. “Bad kitten’s like you need to be punished to be kept in line. Let’s see; ten for your recent behaviour. Ten for hurting Rosie. And five for your little slip up just now.” Weiss informed the poor helpless kitten as she adjusted herself so that the Faunus girl’s butt was sticking up in the air, ready for her spanking.

Yang and Rosie watched, as Blake received her twenty five swats to the butt by her master, her big round cheeks reddening more and more with each spank. Rosie couldn’t help but feel sorry for the poor kitten, but Yang and Zwei quite enjoyed watching her get punished.

“Ah! Ow! Ouch!” Blake yelped with each spank, Weiss’s hand striking her ass, alternating cheeks in no particular order, making sure to tan all of her dig butt a deep shade f crimson just like Rosie’s collar. The cat girl regretted hurting the puppy, especially now that she was being punished so severely for an innocent mistake.

Weiss eventually finished, letting Blake hop down from her lap. The cat girl did so, immediately sauntering into the other room to lie in her cat bed for a while, leaving her master with Yang, Rosie and Zwei.

“There she goes, sulking.” Weiss commented, rolling her eyes, before turning to Yang. “I’m so sorry about that, I really don’t know what’s gotten into her... Rosie, are you alright?” Weiss asked, crouching before the puppy and inspecting her nose. She wasn’t hurt physically, but felt a little betrayed that her friend had lashed out at her. However, a few licks of Weiss’s face told everybody that she was alright, as the white haired girl wiped her face again.

The four made their way into the living room, passing a particular sulking kitten on their way, before Weiss and Yang sat down on the chairs. Zwei curled up at yang’s feet, seemingly going to sleep, while Rosie sat beside Yang, watching Blake sulk in the corner.

“So how’ve you two been lately?” Yang asked.

“Fine, apart from somebody being a bit moody...” She answered, glaring over at Blake, who looked away from her master in shame. “I bet Rosie’s never like this.” The heiress added, smiling over at the adorable pup.

“Nah, she’s a good girl!” Yang replied, as she scratched behind Rosie’s ears lovingly. “I mean, now and again she does something naughty, but I’m pretty sure she does that just because she likes to be punished.” The blonde added, grinning down at her pet. Rosie couldn’t help blushing, looking away in embarrassment as her master teased her.

“It’s good to see her again.” Weiss stated. “You know, if Rosie ever wants to play, she can always come here. I know your Dad gets in the way sometimes, but you can always bring Ruby here if Rosie ever wants to come out, even just for a few hours.” Weiss offered. She and Blake did have their own place big enough to house all of team RWBY if they moved in, and it was in a remote area so that Rosie could run for miles in the nearby fields if she really wanted to, and nobody would be around to question it.

“That’s very generous Weiss, thank you.” Yang told her, making sure to keep an eye on Rosie as she watched her crawl over to Blake.

Weiss and Yang carried on talking for a while, as Rosie reached Blake. The cat girl scowled up at the pup, her butt sore from the spanking that she had incurred, in her eyes because of Rosie. The pup whined apologetically, trying to nuzzle against Blake’s cheek, but the Faunus wasn’t having it, turning away from her. Rosie looked saddened by Blake’s rejection, beginning to cuddle her a little on the bed to try to cheer the Faunus girl up. She couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for Blake’s punishment, even if it had been her own fault.

Blake ignored Rosie, choosing not to acknowledge her attempts at coercing a reaction from her, but made no further attempt to get her to stop, not entirely minding her as she began to crawl on top of her. Soon, Blake found herself on her back on her own bed, with Rosie atop her, elbows and knees wither side as she looked down at the kitten. Blake suddenly felt very vulnerable under the pup, aware that she was at Rosie’s mercy.

Not to her surprise, despite Rosie being able to have done anything to Blake right then, all Blake received was a few wet licks to the face. The cat girl hissed, wiggling to get out from under the pup, but Rosie misinterpreted this as her feline friend being playful, and so proceeded to move her mouth lower, running her wet tongue across Blake’s nipple, licking and slightly sucking each one, alternating every couple of seconds.

Blake mewled at the sudden change in Rosie’s attitude, as the puppy girl began to play with her breasts, licking and suckling playfully on her nipples. Despite not initiating this, Blake didn’t try to stop Rosie, even encouraging her to go further by pushing down on her head. Rosie whined at being forced, but complied with the cat girl’s request, moving her mouth even lower until it was between the kitten’s legs.

“Looks like they’ve made up.” Yang commented, nodding over at Blake and Rosie. Weiss followed her gaze to see Rosie with her head nestled between Blake’s thighs, happily lapping her tongue between the cat girl’s folds as she hungrily licked up the sweet juices coming from the girl’s pussy. 

Blake moaned in pleasure, feeling Rosie’s tongue repeatedly dancing across her clit as she tried to eat up all of the girl’s juices, only for her to leak even more juices. meanwhile, Rosie leaked some of her own sweet nectar from between her thighs, although thankfully it dripped onto Blake’s bed rather than the carpet, and with Weiss’s money, a new one would be chump change if she ruined it too much.

Rosie gleefully licked away, happy to have made up with Blake, as she continued to eat her out of her own accord. The puppy’s tongue slipped between her folds, and she wagged her tail in joy as she tasted the kitten’s pussy. It wasn’t the first time that she and Blake had had sexual relations, in fact most of their encounters resulted in at least one of them being pleasured by the other.

As Rosie continued her tongue on Blake’s pussy, she didn’t notice when the cat girl startled building up to orgasm, too wrapped up in the delectable taste on her taste buds to hear her lustful whining. After a few more minutes, Blake moaned loudly in utter bliss, her body wracked with pleasure as she sprayed her sweet juices all over Rosie’s face. The pup drew back a little bit, startled at the sudden orgasm, before she began to clean in and around the cat girl’s pussy, slurping up all of her delicious juices.

“That was nice of you Rosie.” Weiss told the pup once she was finished with Blake. Rosie smiled joyfully, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she panted with Blake’s mess all over her face.

“Come here!” Yang told her pet. Rosie approached he master, who wiped her face clean.

Blake sauntered on all fours until she was beside Rosie, before rubbing her cheek against hers lovingly, nestling her head into the nook between the puppy’s head and shoulder. Rosie did the same, playing with Blake a little as she licked her face, much to the cat Faunus’ annoyance, but she didn’t complain.

“Weiss was just asking if we wanted to stay here for a few days.” Yang told Rosie, regaining her attention. “What would you think about that? You, me and Zwei staying with Weiss and Blake for about a week. You can run in the fields all you like, and play with Blake whenever you want. Would you like that?” Yang asked the puppy.

“ARF! ARF!” Rosie barked, nodding her head as she got up on her legs, her elbows on Yang’s lap as she leaned up to lick her face.

“I think that’s a yes.” Weiss commented, chuckling as she watched Yang struggle to coax Rosie off of her. Finally, she managed to get Rosie to jump down onto the floor, before she sat down beside her, still wagging her tail. Blake curled up beside Rosie, resting her head on the puppy girl’s lap, as she knelt there beside her master.

“I think we’re going to have a fun week...” Yang commented, scratching behind Rosie’s ears.

Rosie thought so too.


End file.
